Conventional displays, including LCD (liquid crystal) and conventional OLED (organic light emitting device) displays, are not well suited for viewing under bright ambient light. As illustrated in FIG. 1, light R emitted from a bright light source L, such as the sun, is reflected from one or more layers (primarily the metallic layers) of a conventional display D. The reflected light R interferes with the ability of a viewer V to view information bearing light I generated by the display D, thereby reducing the perceived contrast of the image generated by the display D.
The need therefore exists for an OLED display with improved contrast which can be viewed under bright ambient light conditions.